The card transfer system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-256781 comprises a feed roller for feeding a card, a rotary shaft on which the feed roller is fixed, a rotating member rotatably attached to the rotary shaft, and a drive mechanism for rotating the rotating member.
Moreover, this card transfer system comprises a clutch means in which the feed roller fixed to the rotary shaft is isolated from the drive mechanism to rotate freely. This clutch means comprises a pin fixed on the rotary shaft and two engagement protrusions formed on the rotating member. The two engagement protrusions are formed in such a way that they are on the outer face part of the rotating member and spaced from each other in a circular direction.